


isabella loves phineas dad

by legerdemain



Category: Isabella - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legerdemain/pseuds/legerdemain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its true</p>
            </blockquote>





	isabella loves phineas dad

"i poopd mej pants   
and den i popd" said isabella and looked down into her pants what had she done 

phineas dad came in and saw the mess !  
"what have you done!" 

"i .... didnt men to mr phineas dad im so sore!" 

"isabella"

"phineas dad"


End file.
